The Book of Time
by MJTR
Summary: An ancient evil has returned, bent on the subjugation and destruction of the entire world... And one Avatar may not be enough to stop it.
1. Chapter I: The Flag Retirement

Book of Time

An Avatar fic by MJTR

[[Obligatory Author Note: I write this purely out of the fear that nothing official like it will ever be made. The characters are the property of Nickelodeon

Timeline Notes: Because I had begun planning this story before the start of Book 2: Spirits, I am not giving it a number in the subtitle and am not acknowledging the events of seasons 2 and up. Not out of disfavor, just to keep this thing straight in my head and true to my original idea.]]

Book of Time

Chapter I: The Flag Retirement

The last moments of sundown were resting on a far off horizon, the great ball of fire sinking slowly into the ocean, somehow, doing so above her, as seen from underground… But no, no the surrounding was too clear, too blue… Underwater perhaps? It was difficult to discern.

Standing before the sunset was a young woman stood, not entirely sure where it was, but did not take her eyes off the darkness growing before her.

A silhouette clashed with the last of the light, the darkened shape of a man with long hair and a flowing robe. He extended his hand outward to her as the night sky began to overtake her vision.

"Come Avatar… Come to me."

"Who… Who are you?" She asked.

"I? I… Am your destiny."

"My… My what?" She asked. "This… No, this isn't right. I- I have to go-"

She turned from the shape only to find the area directly behind her was a mirror image of the growing darkness and figure.

"What?" She demanded to herself.

"I have been waiting, Avatar," the figure said. "Much, much too long… Do not be afraid… Come to me."

Again the girl darted around, this time to her side only to find the image again duplicated. "Listen!" She shouted. "I don't know what all of this is supposed to be, but-"

"Closer… Closer… Come to me Avatar." The voices began to overlap. "Come to me!"

In a frenzy the girl threw out her hands. A torrent of flames burst out from her fists and burned the figures surrounding her as she darted in a circle. A blast of water rose whipped outward, destroying each of the figures only for another to take its place.

"Do not be afraid Avatar," the shape insisted. "We seek only what you do… We seek only the balance."

She struggled and struggled against the shapes as they continued closing in on her, but as much as she fired at them with flames and water, soon after thrusts of rock and blasts of air, the shapes did not relent. A single one made its way to her ear, gently whispering, "Come to us Avatar." Too confused to respond any other way, she screamed.

Korra awoke in her bed, breaths heavy, a little sweat on her forehead, tossing off her blankets due to the heat. She rubbed at her eyes and face for a few seconds, muttering, "It was only a dream… Only a dream…"

The sun had not yet risen, though she was sure it would soon. Knowing she probably would not simply fall back to sleep, the young Avatar pushed herself out of bed, leaving her bedroom and heading down the halls, seeking fresh air.

As she headed down towards the nearest door out, she gasped and doubled around a corner. A lone figure was standing down the hall… She peered around a little more, noticing it was holding a candle, and she questioned to herself if she should approach or not.

"Korra? Korra are you down there?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Tenzin. She revealed herself from the corned. "Yes Tenzin… It's me… What are you doing awake at this hour?"

Tenzin yawned and rubbed at his eyes. "I envy your ability to sleep through Rohan's cries… I know he's a sweet boy when we're all awake, but its these hours he has his fits… Pema dealt with it the last two times, now it's landed upon me."

It was only then Korra noticed he cradled a small baby with his free hand. "I was going to take him out for a little fresh air, thought it might help."

"I was going for the same thing," she said.

It had been a little less than a year since the devastating attack on Republic City. The violently anti-bending revolution led by terrorist Amon had ended in his downfall, though his exact whereabouts remained unknown. Since then the council of Republic City was disbanded, the city know run by the good Chancellor Buto. The attack had its own lasting effects, but mostly in the fear held by those who experienced it. New problems rose and were present, but nothing quite so threatening.

"Bizarre dreams again hm?" Tenzin asked as the master and student took seats on the staircase of the temple that served as his home. "Could it be you're still just nervous about the ceremony?"

"I don't know… I mean, I am," Korra admitted. "It's only a week away and I _still_ don't know if I can do it."

The two were referring to the "Flag Retirement" ceremony held at the yearly Festival of Freedom. The festival was held as a memorial to the fall of the "Old Regime", referring to the former state of the Fire Nation, ruled by the tyrannical Firelord Ozai before his defeat at the hands of Aang, the previous Avatar. It had been cancelled the previous year, due to the attack by anti-bending forces, but was due to resume in a few days.

The Flag Retirement was a yearly tradition in which one, in the past either the Avatar or a member of the Firelord royal family, was presented before the gathered crowds and faced a gigantic flag, bearing the Fire Nation's former symbol. A sufficient firebender would stand from atop the flag and fire a blast of lightning towards those who stood in the center. The lightning would then be redirected at the flag, burning the old regime to the tiny cinder it had become and symbolizing the peace the Fire Nation had made with the rest of the world.

Korra had heard much about these ceremonies from travels who came to her tiny village in the South Pole, though this would be the first she would attend herself. Though Aang was the flag retiree during his lifetime, it was passed after his death to the Firelord Laru, who, in her later years, passed it to her son, Korra's friend Iroh. It had been Iroh who had supported Korra's taking of the ceremony to his mother, insistent he could teach her how to redirect lightning in time.

"Iroh says I only have to do it right once and it will stick with me, but I don't even know if I can manage that… And he told me Zuko's making his grand entrance tomorrow-"

"Don't worry about Zuko," Tenzin said with a little smile. "The statues don't show his good side. He was one of my father's closest friends, and I'm sure he'll only be there to keep your spirits up."

"I've just been dreading getting nightmares of him trying to kill me… Aang… One of us," Korra said with a laugh. "I'm sure he'll be there to help. Pressure's just really been on, you know?"

"Of course," Tenzin said, running his hand through Rohan's one tiny tuft of hair. "I am taking this one back to bed. Do you need to talk to me anymore?"

"No," Korra said with a sigh, followed by a yawn. "I probably just need to get back to sleep too. Thanks for talking to me."

Korra wasn't sure of how much better she felt when she pulled herself back into bed, but she hoped it would be something at least.

-Break-

Lines of medical tape were slowly being wrapped around Korra's fingers at noon the next day, singed by the constant barrage of lightning blasts from Iroh. He'd been apologizing constantly, much to the ire of his mother.

Firelord Laru sat in on their practice within one of Republic City's military compounds. She was an a stern, overbearing woman in her 50's with bright, golden eyes, greying hair and a sour disposition. Her hair was done up in a topknot, a small crown resting upon its top. She was not cruel, but Korra had learned very quickly her patience was short for failure and weakness.

"Is she looking at me?" Korra whispered as Iroh proceeded over.

"No, you're fine," Iroh assured. "She's too busy complaining to the tea makers. Grandfather is very particular about his tea and he wants to be sure he gets it just right. How are your fingers?"

"Still hurting," Korra said.

"I figured this would be easier," Iroh said with a sigh. "These are based on waterbending techniques after all."

"Yeah, but it's not like I was taught to _just_ be a waterbender," Korra replied. "They've been teaching me to be an Avatar from day one. I was never _just_ a waterbender."

"I suppose," Iroh said. "Still, maybe I did push you into this too fast. I guess after Amon I thought you'd be able to tackle anything."

"Iroh!" The Firelord called. "Is the Avatar well? We must resume!"

Iroh looked at Korra, who rolled her eyes and nodded. The two made their way back into the center of the room and taking their stances. Korra had been asking Iroh to tone it down a little, but he could only suppress his own abilities so much before the lightning simply would not come. As the sound of static began to fill the room, burning off of Iroh's hands, there was a sudden boom of heavy iron, the door of the compound creaking open, the crackling of lightning dying with it and a broad smile coming across Iroh's face.

Despite knowing he was older than Katara, Korra saw there was very much still a strong regalia to him. He wore a flowing red garb similar to the one worn by Laru, his hair, white as snow, freely sitting atop his head. Across the left side of his face was a light red mark, the scar Korra had heard so much about. A little smile was across his face as his guards let him in and he made his way into the center of the compound. Immediately Firelord Laru stood from her seat and gave him a low bow.

"Father," She said. "It is good that you've have joined us."

"You are looking well Laru," He said as he made his way forward to his grandson. "Same to you Iroh. And of course," he turned, now towards Korra and, to her surprise, clasped his hands together and bowed. Not wanting to appear rude, she quickly did the same. "Avatar Korra… I haven't seen you since you were just a little girl," he chuckled.

"It is an honor, Lord Zuko," she said.

"Be careful how you use that word," Zuko said, still laughing a little. "It's very easy to abuse."

The room was left quiet for a minute before there was a yelling of, "Grandpa! Can we come in yet?"

Zuko laughed and turned to the door. "Of course girls. Come in!"

Two little girls, in similar Fire Nation regalia, ran in, the younger running and clutching his cloak while the elder ran and jumped towards the surprised Iroh, who managed to catch her at the last moment before she cried, "Uncle Iroh!" And kissed him on the cheek. Her hair was rather short but unrestricted and the golden eyes which matched the rest of her family's seemed unusually large and expressive.

"Aki," Iroh said, surprised. "It's good to see you.

"You brought the girls?" Laru asked, a small amount of her sternness seeming to return.

"Bumi and Rei wanted a chance to enjoy the city on their own terms." Zuko said. "And it gave me a chance to spend time with my granddaughters," he briefly nodded to Iroh, "As well as my grandson."

Korra had been so busy preparing for the festival that she had forgotten the line formed by Tenzin's brother and Iroh's aunt that united their two families. The young girl who had hugged Iroh turned now towards Korra, suddenly seeming more focused and offered her a bow. "Avatar Korra," she said.

"Um… Hi there," Korra said. "Aki, right?" And quickly returned the bow.

"That's correct," Zuko said, and then referred to the little on at his side, "And this is Kimiko." She too slowly stepped forward, bowed and addressed Korra, receiving the same introduction as her sister. She was small, even at Korra's estimation of five years old. Her black hair was tied back into pigtails and, unusually amongst the present company, her eyes were lightly colored, almost gray, taking more after her father.

"Alright, everyone is now acquainted," Firelord Laru said, her sourness taking over again. "Father, it is good to see you, but we have many preparations to make. The Avatar has not yet managed to master her part in the ceremony." Korra swallowed as she mentioned it, turning away from Zuko to hide her embarrassment and Laru to mask her frustration at how curt the woman was.

"Oh really now?" Zuko asked, amused. "That's rather funny, I recall another young woman who took quite some time to master the flag retirement techniques as well. And I seem to remember she shouted impatiently at her father when he was only trying to encourage her." Korra suddenly found herself laughing.

"Da… Father!" Laru yelled. "You will not make a mockery of me on a day like this one! We still have much work to do!"

"And I thought Korra would appreciate a little extra encouragement. Isn't that right Aki?"

"Yeah!" She said. "Grandpa said you were gonna burn the old flag! And we really, _really_ wanted to see you do it!"

"Well thanks Aki, but I'm doing the official isn't til next week," Korra said, stopping a moment to be horrified by the words as they slipped past her lips.

"Not if you can't perfect the redirection today!" Laru commanded.

"Well then you _need_ to get it today!" Aki said. "We'll cheer for you, we know you can do it, don't we Kimi?"

Kimiko took a few steps forward from her place at her grandfather's said and looked up at Korra. "You can do it," she said. "You're the Avatar." Her voice was shaky and it was clear she didn't use it much, but Korra found something so endearing about it that it seemed to wake something inside her.

"Alright girls… Pro-bending season ended just a few weeks ago. I'm used to hearing screaming crowds. You two are gonna have to compensate." She turned to Iroh, "Let's get back to work."

With a renewed drive she stepped back into the designated circle with Iroh, a smile now on her face and quickly spreading to his as well. "And you know what? Don't go so easy on it this time. I gotta prove myself to these two."

"Korra, I don't think-"

"Don't talk her out of it," Laru said. "I've been waiting for this all day…"

Korra and Iroh's eyes were locked on one another as the girls began to chant, "Korra! Korra! Korra!" The tension rose with every chant, the room beginning to burn with the passion behind the moments to follow.

Finally, Iroh took the first step. Fire turned to lightning in his hands, the girls now fighting the crackling he controlled as an unearthly blue light filled the space. He channeled the energy into his the tips of his right fingers, and for a moment, all was silent.

The roar of thunder followed as he fired the blast directly at Korra, the girls screaming louder than ever, Aki quickly adding a, "Burn it to a cinder!" For good measure.

Korra felt the blast enter through her burned left finger tips. For the moment, everything seemed to stop. She couldn't hear the girls, couldn't see Iroh, her senses just stopped functioning for a moment, save for every part of her body screaming, seemingly both in pain and delight, as the lightning ran through her center and towards her right hand.

It took everything she had, but she was able to then force her right hand upward, and regained her sight just in time to see it blast through the Fire Nation's former flag as it fell to the ground, burning to ashes and, at last, a look of approval on the Firelord's face.

"You really managed to burn five of those things?"

"At the Firelord's insistence. But after the first one it was a cinch. Nothing to it at all."

"Well hey, I'm still proud of you."

"Thanks Mako. It means a lot."

The two lovers were relaxing happily inside the apartment of Mako and his younger brother Bolin, Korra's friends and companions since her journey to Republic City. The date of their first anniversary was quickly approaching, though neither had mentioned it with the festival approaching. Mako's had an arm laid lazily across her shoulder, she leaning a head onto one of his.

"You're gonna have a lot of fun out there. Burning that thing is the first event of the day, then it's all ours.

"You know this thing better than I do. You're gonna have to show me around."

"No worries at all," Mako said, rubbing his cheek against hers a little. They sat that way for a minute or so before Korra pulled up a little and leaned in closer, about to kiss him before they heard the front door open and both immediately sat up straight.

"Oh no, don't even bother," Mako's brother Bolin said as he walked in, dressed in a green-laced black jacket in place of his normal light green overshirt and tossing a small white box of kim chi on the kitchen counter. "Nobody has to stop being romantic for me."

Korra and Mako exchanged looks, "You alright bro?" Mako asked.

"Oh I'm fine," Bolin said. "That girl Lan? Thought she had a great personality. We had some noodles, shared some stories… I let it slip we used to be out on the streets and BAM, she plays the pity card the rest of the night and tells me she could never have a life with someone who can't afford to support her lifestyle… I could _swear_ those earrings were fake!"

"Aw, sorry Bolin," Korra said. "I was really hoping it'd work out… You'll find someone. Just give it some more time."

"I'm sure I will," Bolin sighed, picking up his box, "If they come knocking at the door in the next year or so, tell them I'm in my room… Me and Pabu are gonna eat our hearts out until then."

He stepped into his bedroom, his overly-vocal cries coming from the other side.

"Should we say something else?" Korra asked.

"Nah, he's just gotta let it all out. Give him some time," Mako assured.

"Has he ever thought about dating Asami?" Korra asked. "She's on the market right? Or are you hiding something from me like you did with her," Korra teased.

Mako went red, "What? No! I promise, I-"

"Relax, relax. I believe you," Korra said.

"Well, anyway… I dunno. Maybe he thinks it'd hurt the dynamic or something. Or maybe Asami would just feel weird about dating my brother. I couldn't tell you, but I don't see it happening."

"Well there's gotta be somebody for Bolin in this city," Korra said, again resting her head against Mako's shoulder. "And I'm sure he'll find them, sooner or later… I hate to come and go so fast, but I'm gonna need a lot of sleep to do that retirement in a few days."

"I shouldn't expect you to sneak over here in the middle of the night again then?" Mako asked with a smile, which Korra returned.

"Not tonight I don't think… Sometime soon though. Promise." The two shared one more kiss before she stood up and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"For sure, great work out there!"

_-Elsewhere…-_

"Is it finally so? Is the moment we have waited these cursed years for finally here?"

"Yes… Soon The Avatar's role will be complete. Then we can finally move forward."

"I remember when these years passed like hours… It feels far too long in the making."

"Soon we shall be restored to our former glory. Soon they will remember us as we truly are."

"They will be reminded of their god."

[Author's Note: Yes, I like to play with fanon. Yes, I like to repurpose fun old theories into something new. No, it was never stated that Zuko only had one daughter, and because I always liked the Bumi marrying into his family theory, I decided to have fun with it. Don't expect it to go away =P]


	2. Chapter II: Life Forces

Chapter II:

Life Forces

Korra awoke those next few days with a groan. Bumi, Rei and their children had opted to stay with Tenzin for the festival, on Bumi's insistence that he spent enough time away from his family as was. As a result, every morning since their arrival, Korra could overhear the bitter arguments between Aki and Ikki. The two girls' personalities were so similar that it lent them both to previously unseen levels of competitive spirit and volume. And somehow, they kept ending up right outside Korra's bedroom window.

"Yeah? Well my mom was one of the best pro-benders to ever play!"

"Daddy says pro-bending is just a dumb game and a waste of good talent!"

"That's just because they never had a spot for airbenders!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

Korra forced her eyes open and threw open her window, glaring at the two, now taking battle stances as if ready to bend one another into submission.

"Would you two cut it out! You're acting like-" Korra stopped before she could say 'children', realizing how stupid it would sound. "… It doesn't matter, some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Aki started it!" Ikki argued. "She said firebending's better than airbending!"

"It's not just that either," Aki said. "Firebenders sleep in bigger beds, they play better games, and we eat better food. I'll bet you've never even had goose pig, and it's delicious!"

"Korra, tell her she's wrong!" Ikki said with a point.

"Ikki, Aki, I… Ugh," she sighed. She was not going to take sides on this… Mostly because she already knew which would win. She was an off-season pro-bender, fire was always more fun and easier to bend than air and, while she'd never tried goose pig, Air Temple Island's strict all-vegetarian diet could certainly be grating on anyone who had grown up with a different palate. She ate a lot of meat when she was away in the city. Still, giving a direct answer would only make the problem worse. "Could you both just take it down a few notches?"

"NO!" They answered together. Korra sighed. She had to get out of bed, one way or another now. She got up and dressed and headed for the dining room, where Bumi stood in front of Jinora, Meelo and Kimiko, a booted foot sitting on the table as he leaned in, describing some old venture of his, surprisingly already fully dressed in his military regalia.

"So there I was, middle of the forest, even _I'm _not sure I'm gonna recognize it if I do find it- Mornin' Korra!" He called as she walked past, and she flashed him a smile. "And then there's a roar. I turn around and sure enough, who knows how long he was following me or anything like that, but there it is, the biggest angler tiger I'd ever seen! And their roars kids… I've heard all kindsa roars from all over the earth, but nothing like that. It made my blood run cold!"

"Did you beat im' bad Uncle Bumi?" Meelo asked, excited.

"Did it have one of those big lights on its head Uncle Bumi?" Jinora asked.

"Yes Jinora, he sure did! So then I'm-"

"_She_ did," Jinora added.

"What?"

"Only girl angler tigers have the lights on their heads." Jinora said.

Bumi and Korra both looked at her, surprised, "Really?" Bumi asked. "Huh… You really know your stuff, squirt! Alright then, so _she_'s chasing me all through the forests. I'd never run that fast in my entire life. I didn't want to die out there, I was on R&R! I was _not_ going to die on my vacation! So I'm running and running and soon enough, my foot catches on something, I trip. I'm screaming all manner of navy words your dad would kill me if I repeated to you, but then I get a good look at what I tripped _on_."

Bumi turned his back for a moment, leaving his niece and nephew in wonder, though his daughter was now slumped into one of her hands as if she'd heard this story a hundred times… Which, Korra was sure, she had. Bumi swiftly turned around and slammed a thin sheathed sword onto the table, drawing it out a little and allowing Jinora and Meelo to marvel at the deep black of the blade.

"And there it is, lost in the Wulong Forest just like Uncle Sokka had always said. I gave that beast a roar of my own and… Well…" He reached into his red jacket and produced a small, glowing sphere. "I cut this off of im'."

The airbending children alternated between 'oooing' at the blade and 'ahhing' at the glowing ball before Tenzin walked in and gave his brother a stern look. "Get your feet off of the table and stop showing off your war trophies to my children!"

Bumi rolled his eyes and took his foot down. "C'mon Tenzin, I don't get to just show off what a good bender I am you know. If I'm not breaking out the toys, how're your kids ever gonna know how great their uncle is huh?"

Kimiko turned towards her cousins, "He used to let me play with the light. Then I found out he cut it off of a giant tiger-fish monster." And both Jinora and Meelo burst out laughing. Tenzin's glare was still fixed on his brother before he let out a little sigh and turned towards her.

"Kimi, are you looking forward to staying with your mother's family tonight?" He asked.

"I guess so," she said with a shrug. "But it's nice here. I like it a lot. It's pretty, and it's quiet. It's easy to relax is all."

"You're a sweet girl Kimi," Bumi said, leaning forward and tussling her hair. "I'm tellin' ya Tenzin, I think she's got a little airbender in er'. Rei and I have never seen her firebend before. Maybe it just skipped a generation."

"Airbending does not skip generations," Tenzin said firmly. "I've told you that before and I have nothing to add to it now. Meelo, Jinora, come. We must greet the day."

"But I wanted to hear more of Uncle Bumi's stories," Meelo whined.

"I said now!" Tenzin called as he walked down the hall.

"No you didn't," Meelo muttered, making Korra chuckle a little.

Bumi stuck out his tongue towards his brother. "High and mighty Tenzin, thinks he's Aang's one and only successor… I could make an airbender as good as him…"

"Daddy, what if I'm not really an airbender?" Kimiko asked. "Would you be upset? Would you be mad at me?"

Bumi squatted down next to his daughter, "Kimi, if you're an airbender, then you take after your incredible grandpa. If you're a firebender, you take after your _other_ incredible grandpa and your amazing mother. And if you can't bend at all, you take after your good old dad."

There was a moment where Korra had to wonder how she would respond to his statement before the two shared a tight hug. Bumi turned to her after another quick tussle of her hair. "By the way Korra, you haven't been to the fire nation have you?"

"No, I haven't," she replied.

"Yeah? Why don't you come on down to the Firelord's embassy tonight? It's about as close as you get to the real thing in this city. There's a big pre-party for the Firelord's family and everything."

"You'd take me with you?" She asked, surprised.

"Well sure. We're family aren't we? I mean, in some weird, convoluted spiritual way… You used to be my dad… Before _that_ you were Zuko's grandfather-"

"Don't think about it too much," Korra laughed. "Of course I'll come along. Would you mind if I brought some of my friends along. I mean-"

"Course not. After what you've done for this city, I'm sure you'll all be welcome… And if Ol' Zuko has a problem with that, I'll remind him his grandson owes his life."

"I thought you owed Uncle Iroh," Kimiko said.

"That was a year ago Kimi!" Bumi replied, turning red. "I regained the lead after we dealt with those crawlers back at the divide!"

"Does Tenzin come along?" Korra asked.

"Ha! I invite the curmudgeon every year, but he hasn't been there since we were kids… Don't ask me why, and if I were you, I wouldn't bother asking him either. He's just… Peculiar about these kinds of things." Bumi shrugged, laid a hand on Kimiko's shoulder and led her out.

In spite of her best efforts, Korra found she couldn't follow Bumi's advice and, as she dressed for the night's party, made it a point to join Tenzin on the terrace as he set meditating, the sun setting in the distance.

"I'm going out of the Firelord's party," Korra said.

He didn't bother to open his eyes. "Mmm, yes, Bumi told me you were going. Have a good time then."

"So you and Pema and the kids really aren't going?" She asked.

"It's a difference in ideologies," Tenzin said firmly. "The Fire Nation's practices are, by the standards of the Air Nomads, glutinous and wasteful."

"And somehow The Festival of Freedom isn't?" Korra asked, unconvinced. "If this is more of that, 'hidden deep in your conflicted past' stuff-"

"I told you to have a good time, didn't I?" Tenzin asked, opening one eye and glaring at her. "You don't need to try and dig any deeper. Go and enjoy yourself. Without me."

Korra considered objecting further, but knew she'd have to soon be meeting her friends back in the city, so she decided to leave the mystery for another day.

Korra and Mako packed themselves into the back seat of Asami's car, the still depressed Bolin with Pabu tucked into his shirt seated in the front next to Asami.

"Who knows, maybe you'll pick up a cute firebender out there," Mako encouraged.

"I remember when you told me to never date a firebender," Bolin said. "You said it could leave you with burns all over your body if you don't handle the break up well."

"I can tell you the last time I dated a firebender it ended okay," Asami said, laughing a little. "Heck, I even managed to stay pretty good friends with him and whoever that girl was who ended up splitting us up." Korra and Asami both laughed as Mako's eyes darted, uncomfortably. "He never did learn how to take a joke either. Or that a year is long enough to stop worrying about it… Wow, I've driven past this thing a million times before, but I can't believe I'm actually going in…"

There, just beside the city's western docks, sat a small palace, decorated from front to back in traditional Fire Nation symbols and colors, a large gate forbidding any entry to anyone besides those who drove through the small opening, itself guarded by several black-garbed firebenders acting as security. One of them made his way to their car, requesting identification.

"I'm the Avatar," Korra said. "And these are my guests. Bumi said they were all invited."

The firebender sighed as one of his companions stepped to his side. "Something wrong Lee?"

"Yeah, they're last minute invites. Bumi's doing."

The second man sighed and rolled his eyes. "I swear if he wasn't married to the Firelord's sister… Alright, proceed."

As they drove through the gate, all four were left stunned. If it looked impressive from the outside, the inside was truly something to behold. Rows of lilies and bamboo grew all along the side of the small palace, trees of lemons and mangos standing tall just a few feet beside them, both of the rows dwarfed by the enormous tea garden that sat closer to the center. A small, man-made pond sat a little farther on, the eyes of hungry turtle ducks scanning for koi to snatch up and eat. The estate opened to a small beach, a net several hundred feet from shore to ensure privacy, and in the center there sat a large table with a hole through the center, where a gigantic creature (though Korra was not sure what) sat on a spit, being slow roasted. The Firelord and her family all sat around the table, with Bumi hopping up and waving towards them, rising with a hand clasped around his wife's waste and leading her to them.

Rei, Firelord Zuko's second daughter, struck Korra as unnaturally beautiful. In her early forties, she neither dressed nor looked it. Her outfit bore midriff and her long, ink-black hair poured generously over her shoulders. Back on Air Temple Island she had dressed more modestly, but Korra was sure, this was her natural state. She held a small glass, and judging by the light redness of her face and the way she clung to Bumi, Korra was sure it wasn't tea.

"Thank you all so much for coming!" She said. "We haven't had an Avatar with us here in much too long, and," Casting a glare back towards the table. "My dear sister has been insistent on sucking all the fun out of our get-togethers… Come on then! You're just in time too, we're having lychee-stuffed sheep ostrich!"

No one amongst Korra's entourage would have guessed _that_ was what it was.

Soon after the meal began, the servants sitting down after the Firelord and her father had been served. The sheep ostrich was roasted perfectly, fresh, juicy fruits were passed all around the table and the tea was prepared well enough to fulfill even Zuko's high standards. At one point Bolin grabbed a handful of fire flakes, not sure of what they were at the time, and tossed them in his mouth. "Huh… Those taste like… OH NO! AHH!" And to the entertainment of his friends began crying in pain from the heat, begging for someone to refill his cup of tea.

"You big baby," Mako laughed. "Let me show you how it's done." And tossed a few of the flakes in his mouth as well. Everyone watched intently for a few seconds as the smug look remained on his face, before slowly but surely turning to horror. "Wait… Oh no… Oh no!" And soon he too was shouting for more tea.

"Your friends really can't handle anything," Aki said to Korra, reaching forward towards a bowl and taking a handful of her own, popping them in her mouth with ease, pushed out her lips as if she was whistling and produced a small jet of flame. "See?"

"That was awesome!" Korra said.

"Aki! No fire-whistling at the table," Laru commanded.

"Aki's _my_ kid, I'll tell her not to fire-whistle," Rei shot back, a brief pause overtaking the table before she added, "Not that I'm going to."

Korra was still laughing, taking note of the antagonistic relationship both Bumi and Rei had with their siblings. It made too much sense that the two had found one another. The mood was infectious as well, as at one point Iroh rose from his place next to his mother, briefly brushed past Aki and whispered, "I _still_ have no idea how you do that… You still have to show me one of these days…"

So the meal came to its end with more talk and laughs, Laru remaining the most stoic of the bunch. Zuko raised his tea glass at the conclusion, saying, "To the Avatar and the royal family. A legacy reconciled!" And every glass clanked in a toast.

From dinner they moved to the beach, Iroh lighting a fire and the party sitting around it as the nearly full moon lingered over their heads. Zuko cast a glance at the sky and murmured, "I thought he would be here by now-"

"Sorry to be late Lord Zuko."

Every eye turned towards the estate as an ancient looking man made his way forward, leaning on a cane. His skin was well-wrinkled and he sported a long, snowy-white beard, the hair atop his head falling down upon it without much consideration.

"Buro! It is good to see you again!" Zuko said, getting to his feet and shaking his hand. Korra and Mako exchanged looks as Asami quickly rose to her feet and bowed.

"Mr. Buro! I had no idea you were going to be here tonight, I haven't seen you in years," she said.

"My goodness, Asami Sato, is it really you?" The old man asked. "You look wonderful dear… And I'm terribly sorry to hear about what happened to your father."

"Care to introduce us?" Korra asked.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Buro." She began. "He was an investor in my dad's company, he was over all the time… Has it really been ten years ago now?"

"It has," Buro confirmed. "And this," he said, taking a particular interest in Korra. "Must be the Avatar. Your picture has certainly made its way around the city. It is an honor to finally meet you." He extended a hand, and Korra was surprised by just how firm his grip was for someone who appeared so old. He went down the line, introducing himself to all of her friends before taking a seat in the sand near Zuko.

"Buro and I met a few years ago, he's a fascinating man, I can assure you," Zuko said. "Historian, inventor, top of his field in the research of bending and spirituality."

"What can I say, I'm interested in many things," the old man said with a chuckle. "Though you did forget political theorist, my old friend."

"Do you live right in the city?" Korra asked.

"I keep a home here, though I still travel regularly," Buro said. "There is so much out there and only so much time to observe it all."

"And, at my insistence, Buro is going to give a speech following the Flag Retirement," Zuko added.

"Really? That's incredible," Asami said.

"What's it going to be about?" Mako asked.

"Well, I probably shouldn't give too much of it away," Buro said with a little smile. "But it relates back to some of my research… I have long wondered just what happens to all that power a bender has after the bender themselves pass on."

"Wait, you mean you don't think it just goes with them?" Korra asked.

"I do not think so. Not always at least. We have learned over the years that energy cannot be created or destroyed, and I have proposed similar theories about _chi_, the energy within us… It was a belief of some ancient ones, my research has found, that our life-force does not disappear after our deaths either. And perhaps it doesn't simply become new benders- the Air Nomads would never have gone nearly-extinct if it was, but it does not simply disappear. After destruction, there is recreation. After tragedy, hope can be rebuilt… After the attack by the Equalists, life in this city has reformed, and stronger than ever… _That_ this the essence of my speech at the ceremony."

"That's really a fantastic theme," Iroh said.

"Better than anything I'd have come up with," Bumi added.

The old man smiled. "Well, thank you very much… So please, we've all heard my story, let's hear a little more of all of yours!"

-_Elsewhere_-

A figure sat cross-legged before a roaring ocean. Candles surrounded him as he struggled to obtain peace of mind. He knew he needed more rest, the next few days would be a struggle, but could not find the balance to permit himself that privilege.

He was sure everyone else on the island was already asleep. He was wrong. In the tiny island's forests there stood a slender figure, wavy black hair covering his face and a tattered cloak acting as he dressing. His eyes matched his hair's pitch blackness, no reflection discernable in them, and three scars like claws evident in his right cheek. He leaned against one of the trees, observing the airbender with unwavering curiosity.

"Soon it will all be over. In another two days, you've have finally made your mistake." He cast a glance towards the island that sat just off the shore. "And then I'll settle things with you as well, old friend."


	3. Chapter III: The Festival of Freedom

Chapter III:

The Festival of Freedom

"After generations of firelords failed to find you, now the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence!"

"Please listen to me! We don't have to fight, you have the power to end it here and stop what you're doing!"

"You are right. I do have the power. I have all the power IN THE WORLD!"

With these words came an eruption of flames from The Firelord's fists and mouth, the battle that would end The Hundred Year War at hand as he charged at the Avatar.

As the flames consumed the air of the Wulong Forest, somewhere, not far away, a single figure stood and watched with baited breath.

"Come on then Avatar… Show me the battle that made you a legend…"

-_Elsewhere_-

"And across the Wulong Forest my father and the Avatar did battle, but finally Aang managed to defeat Lord Ozai, and, in a display of humility, spared his life, only stripping him of his bending. And it was by that action that our new world was built!"

The roars from the crowd before Zuko were monstrous as he delivered his speech, Korra seated alongside Tenzin and the retired firelord's family as he went on. She was trying her best to remain presentable, but reminded herself that if anyone _wanted_ to find some problem with her being up front, they'd find it either way.

"Since then we have seen our world given a second chance. Aang and I became dear friends, we rebuilt the world my father sought to destroy. I can even proudly call his oldest son my son as well. It hasn't been a time without its struggles, in our struggles we have lost many," Korra could not help but notice Laru bow her head a little with that statement. "But we have pressed on in an ever-changing world, seeking still to uphold the peace that Avatar Aang sought amongst every man, woman and child of every nation, and we will not rest until that peace is achieved!" Again the crowd roared with joy, Zuko still smiling. When they slowly began to settle, he continued, "I have invited a man who has proven himself a great friend to me these last few years. Please welcome my friend Buro." He referred to the old man from the party Korra attended a few nights before. As he took his place upon the podium, an unusual, uneasy look coming across Tenzin's face.

"Something wrong?" Korra asked.

"There's something about him," he muttered. "I've never seen him before, I'm sure of that… But I can still _feel_ something…"

"Thank you Zuko," Buro said as he faced the crowd. "And to all of you, for today, you who welcome me are also my friends. I was approached a year ago to give a speech on my research on the nature of chi on this day. I have much I can say on the matter, but I shall for now keep centered on the topic of togetherness this festival was founded to celebrate."

"As the studies and tales of Avatar Aang have told us, there was once a time before the existence of elemental bending. Before there were born these great many, with their incredible abilities and feats, there was a time when mankind bent the energy within itself. The force we know as chi, a universal energy lingering inside each and every one of us… We have grown divided, over the millennia, by the elements we bend, the sides we take in battle, and the titles we give ourselves… But I believe there was once a time when this energy was far more a sign of similarity than difference. It is a common connection, linking airbenders to earthbenders, firebenders to water, and even linking the Avatar back to those who cannot bend elements at all."

"I believe there will come a day when we will not be known by our nations and the elements we bend, but simply as brothers and sisters and mothers and fathers. For it is my discovery that chi does not simply disappear with death, it is returned to the world itself, to be born anew! Running through us, each and every one of us, is the same chi that existed in our ancestors and will continue to spread long after we are gone. It is incredible, I tell you, and it speaks to that which unites every one of us!"

The crowd devoured Buro's speech as he continued, Korra's attention beginning to fade as she focused on the upcoming flag retirement, trying to remember everything she had practiced with Iroh and the reassuring words of her friends.

She had some twenty minutes to prepare as Buro continued his speech before he finally surrendered the attention to Laru, who Korra noticed was dabbing her eyes a bit before she rose and stood before the crowd.

"At this time, as has become tradition, we shall proceed with the flag retirement," Laru announced. "I am also pleased to introduce this year's retiree," she referred to Korra, who quickly stood up and went to her side. "Avatar Korra."

Now the crowd seemed louder than ever, making Korra swallow nervously. She remembered some of her past experiences up in front of audiences and knew full and well they weren't her strong suit. She tried her best to just smile and wave as Iroh made his way to the top of the flagpole.

"The Avatar and my son have trained relentlessly for this moment," Laru said. "It was not by simple destruction that the old regime was defeated. That would be a spit in the face to the sacrifices made and the ideals of Avatar Aang… My father had his moment to slay Firelord Ozai, but he knew it was not his place and could only cause more hate and violence. So instead he turned the lightning on him, and made it is place to assist in rebuilding what Ozai had destroyed." The flag of the old regime was raised, Iroh and Korra starring directly into one another's eyes. "And now, as we do every year, we see the old symbol of tyranny destroyed!"

The crowd watched, nearly holding their breaths as the lightning began to rise up from Iroh's palms before the deciding moment came. He fired the blast of lightning, Korra smiled a little, sure he had forgotten to hold back, and took her stance. Again the whole world went silent and black for a moment as the lightning passed through her body, but the moment didn't seem nearly so long this time. She managed to extend her right hand again and returned the bolt of lightning, blasting through the flag as its charred remains floated towards the ground. When her senses returned to her, Korra could hear the screams and cheers of the crowd, loud as ever, and the closest thing to a look of approval from Laru she had seen. With that, she returned to her place next to Tenzin as Laru again secured everyone's attention.

"The ceremony is over. Go and enjoy the festival!"

Korra was relieved to finally escape the stage. She was planning to meet with her friends at the central-most Future Industries factory, but knew there were two people in the crowd she had to catch first. And, sure enough, she caught them in its midst and wrapped her arms around them both.

"Mom, Dad, thank you so much for coming," she said, leaning into her burly father's chest as he pulled her into his hug.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world sweetheart," he said. "You put on some kinda show up there… I've never even seen one of these things, just heard the stories the White Lotus used to pass around. And they were right, it's a real sight to behold."

"It'll be so great catching up with you guys," Korra said.

"I made the biscuits I know Naga likes," her mother said. "She'll be a very happy girl when we see her too."

"I've been so busy _I've_ hardly seen Naga these last few days," Korra said. "It's going to be good to finally relax a little when this whole thing is over."

"So then," her father said, snickering. "Its been a while since I've struck fear into the heart of that firebending boyfriend of yours."

This quickly made Korra nervous. "Um… Yeah Dad… That's probably a good idea… But see Mako is-"

"I'm coming along too," her mother added, allowing Korra a sigh of relief. "I'm well aware of how intimidating your dad can be hon, I'll be here to keep him in line."

"You two," he said, shaking his head. "C'mon, I always thought I was a gentle giant."

"You are Dad, but a giant is scary no matter how gentle you are. Especially when you're dating that giant's daughter."

Korra led her parents to the factory and successfully rendezvoused with her friends. Mako didn't see her parents at first, hugging her tight and was about to kiss her.

"I knew you could do it," Mako said. It was only then that he noticed her parents, immediately let go and stood up straight. "Mr. Tonraq. Mrs. Senna. Glad you could make it."

"Don't be so nervous Mako," Her mother said. "No one here is going to bite your head off."

Tonraq however elected to slide in close to him and growl, "Just don't give me any ideas." When Mako seemed sufficiently terrified, he pulled back and laughed. "It's so easy!" Bolin and Asami both laughed as Mako let out an exasperated sigh and Tonraq gave Korra a handful of bills out of his pocket. "We'll catch up tonight. You kids have fun."

"Thanks Dad!" She called as Tonraq and Senna disappeared into the crowd. "And thanks so much for watching me finally burn that stupid flag. I hope it was flashy enough."

"You did great Korra," Asami assured.

"That really is my favorite part of this thing every year," Bolin said, throwing a few nuts into his mouth and offering one to Pabu when he peeked his head out of his shirt. "There you go buddy." Pabu accepted the nut and quickly ate it, then giving Bolin a decidedly pathetic look. "Oh no, you are not getting all my nuts again. You and that…" He stopped, looking into his pet's big, pleading eyes. "I'm trying to say that these are mine and I'm not going to…" With another gaze at his pet's face he sighed and brought the whole bag to his shirt. "… Have as many as you want…"

Everyone laughed as they made their way down the city's square. More than usual the tiny shops were celebrating the city's diversity. Bands of Earth Kingdom musicians inhabited almost every other corner of the streets playing many traditional tunes. Sparsely dressed Fire Nation girls danced next to stands selling roasted meat and fire flakes (which both Mako and Bolin were determined to avoid), and had to pause and chuckle at two weapons merchants arguing with one another.

"The Southern Water tribe has the finest sword-makers on the planet! We were taught by Master Sokka himself!"

"The Fire Nation schools were passed their ways by Master Piandao. Your Sokka was merely his student, _we_ learned from the master!"

"Mako, you think we could buy one of these to put up on the wall at home?" Bolin asked, taking particular interest in the blades.

Before Mako could respond, both craftsman ran over to Bolin and raised their blades in offering. "Please!" The fire merchant said. "I assure you, our blades are the very finest in all the land,"

Whatever arguing was going on before was now escalating. "Don't you listen to him! You've got to buy from me!"

"Would you really buy a sword from a Water Tribesman?! They have to import the molten steel! I can make it with my bear hands!"

"Um… Guys?" Bolin asked, starring at swordsman as they took their stances, ready to dual, then turned towards Mako and Korra as they walked away. "Guys?!" He called.

"Good luck, don't spend too much!" Mako called.

Asami laughed and stayed close, "Guess it's up to me to keep you out of trouble."

Korra and Mako made their way all around Republic City, eating the many kinds of food sold at the stands, playing many of the carnival games and made a few trips through the "Kolau Mountain Cruise", a surprisingly elaborate dark ride in which the two sat in a little boat, gently pushed by on-duty waterbending employees. The boat disappeared into darkness, the lovers kissing as they were consumed by it until the great crystals within the ride illuminated the rest of the way.

"It's beautiful," Korra said. "But the real cave has got to be even better… We've got to get out there some time."

"You mean actually leave this city?" Mako asked. "When you get out, I'll follow you wherever you go. I've been here long enough as is."

"Well thanks for staying as long as you did. It gave me a chance to find you."

Finally their day came to an end sitting on a hill in the city park, Mako pointing to the city's eastern beach. "The fireworks are going to come from over there," he said.

"It's a great night for them," Korra said. "Look at how big the moon is."

They sat quietly in the grass, looking at the citizens who sat down in the grass, the chameleon rabbits scurrying through the bushes and the full moon that seemed so close.

"Sorry to disappoint you Avatar, but we have unfinished business."

The moment the sound of the voice reached Korra's ears she had to sigh in frustration, Mako giving a similar response. "I swear, does he just keep breaking out so he can earn his way back in again? I didn't even know he'd escaped, this has to be some kind of record."

To his credit he didn't look terrible, and in his earliest appearances he had even been frightening. He wore a long, black coat, opened at the center to show off the light but firm armor covering his chest. On his right hand he wore a Future Industries brand shock glove. Most striking however, was the fact that his lengthy brown hair fell over a white mask bearing a neutral expression and a red dot upon the forehead.

"Hi Nilak," Korra said with a roll of her eyes. "Didn't even here you'd escaped yet."

"Insolence! I am not Nilak, I am Amon! Leader of the Equalists!"

"That statement really stopped working after the first time we kicked your butt," Korra said, unamused. "You look really good, but you could barely put up a fight. We got the mask off, we know you aren't Amon. Who knows where he is, if he's even still alive at all, but you aren't him."

"The one known as Noatak might be gone, but you cannot destroy a symbol! Amon is eternal! Amon is-"

"Amon is a name passed between a bunch of self-loathing waterbenders," Mako retorted. "You didn't even break any of your posse out this time, how do you really expect to go about fighting us?"

"What a foolish question," the fake Amon mocked. "After all, you were the one just commenting on the loveliness of the moon…"

The masked man put out his hands and immediately the two began to yell and twitch, shaking as their feet remained locked in position, Korra glaring at him. "Just how long have you been waiting for this?!" She demanded. "It wasn't enough to just be a normal Amon knock-off? You had to get into bloodbending too? They're _really_ never going to let you see the light of day again after this little stunt!"

"Oh it is not I who must fear never seeing light again Avatar," Nilak mocked. "Amon left a very important duty for his remaining Equalists to complete. I feared I would never be welcomed by them, due to my heredity… But sometimes curses truly do become blessings in disguise." He extended the shock glove towards Korra as Mako continued to fight, but found himself trapped in place. "I'll need more time to master his sealing technique, so be a good girl and fall asleep quickly!" The glove began to shine bright as the electricity surged through it. Mako was shouting at Korra to break free, but as she watched the glove and its bright discharge, she quickly stopped struggling, Nilak in turn slowly exerting less energy on her bloodstream to keep her in place as he brought the glove towards her arm.

Korra regained just enough control to grab ahold of the glove, one hand on its center, the other on the forearm. As the electricity surged, she suddenly found herself redirecting lightning again, and not nearly as much as she had during the ceremony. The electricity surged through her body and back into the glove, quickly overtaking it until, with a gasp from Nilak, it erupted and they were both blown backwards, the bloodbender's mask going with him.

"What?! How did you-"

Korra did not give him a chance to finish his question as she closed the distance, raising pallets of rock up from the ground and smashing them against his face. Nilak managed to raise his hand and briefly stopped her assault, leaving her gritting her teeth in pain, before Mako rushed in and threw some punches of his own, hitting him with several blasts of fire and breaking his concentration enough for Korra to return to form and throw some flaming punches of her own. Nilak was forced backwards until he found himself leaned against an old oak tree sitting atop the hill.

"Give it up already," Mako commanded. "Amon is never coming back, you and the Equalists are finished, just serve your sentence already and move on with your life!"

"Never!" Nilak yelled, digging his fingers into the tree and then thrusting his hands forward. With the water he had managed to pull he sent several shards of ice flying at the two, managing a few scratches on each of their faces, leaving them more annoyed than injured. Korra responded by swiftly bending the ice and returning it to him, pinning his cloak against the tree as he continued to snarl and stare in rage.

"You've had enough fun for one full moon!" She shouted, stomping her feet and quickly producing two small pillars of earth, forcing Nilak's arms inside them and, with another stomp, trapping them within. The man howled in anger, screaming at the two as he struggled against his bonds.

"Should we take him to Beifong?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, we probably- Hang on a sec! There they are!" Mako grabbed ahold of Korra and turned her around as the fireworks began to explode in the distance. Korra looked on in awe as the colors began to fill the sky. She found quickly that she was able to ignore Nilak's screams as she looked on and leaned towards Mako, taking his hand and starring as the night sky filled with beautiful mini-constellations, drifting off into tiny separate stars of color before fading away entirely.

"I burned the old flag, got to eat great food, go through an Earth Kingdom tunnel with you and even captured a wanted man, and here I am looking at fireworks," Korra summarized. "It's quite a way to end quite a day."

"In a good way?" Mako asked.

"For sure."

…

After the fireworks finally came to an end, Korra and Mako walked the few short blocks to the police station, the still struggling Nilak in tow. As they forced him inside and quickly warned the metal-bending officer waiting at the front desk not to release him due to the full moon, Korra asked "Chief Beifong in?"

"The chief of police is dealing with a very… Unusual case in the back."

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"Sorry, that's classified," the officer replied. "We'll see to it this guy's taken care of." And began to take Nilak away.

As Korra and Mako made their way towards the door, Korra double-took in shock as Tenzin made his way in. "Tenzin? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Korra? I could ask you the same question… Unless… Did Lin call you here too?"

"What? No," Korra said. "We were in the park, one of the imitation Amons came to bother us before the fireworks. Why did Lin call you here?"

"Well, if she didn't tell you than I don't think I should-"

"Save it Tenzin. I hate to say it, but I'm probably going to need her to help identify."

Both of them turned towards Police Chief Lin Beifong as she stepped through one of the doors leading to the back interrogation rooms, which Korra knew so well. The chief was a tired, often irritable old woman, but one of the finest earth and metalbenders to ever live. "He's back here. We've spared no expense, even if he is lying there's not going to be a way he can lay a finger on any of us."

"Will someone please stop being so vague and just tell us what's going on?" Mako demanded.

"Why don't you come back and see for yourself… Because we have no idea what he looks like without his mask on."

Korra could feel her heart both race and seem to freeze. "Wait… You can't possibly mean…"

"Like I said, come on back and see for yourself."

Korra remained in place, struggling to collect her thoughts before she slowly followed Lin down the hall. With a stomp of her foot Lin opened one of the chambers on her left side. "We've been preparing for how we were going to contain him since his disappearance. No expense has been spared."

A massive, clear wall was erected in the center of the room, whatever material it was shaped from too powerful to be glass. A few holes were drilled through the center of the structure, steam slowly rising from them as two large coal furnaces were visible on the other side of the wall. Between the two furnaces sat a man dripping in sweat and breathing heavily, all of Korra's hopes and fear affirmed when she got a good look at him.

She had been wrong about what she had yelled at Nilak, and this was the proof of it. His hair was longer now, a scraggly beard covering his face and tears all across his clothes, but she was sure she recognized the face. A small smile came across the man's face as he looked up at her.

"Hello again, Avatar," he said in his threatening baritone.

"Can you confirm?" Lin asked. "Again, none of us have ever seen his face before… He says he can't bend anything anymore, so he's either going to great lengths to hide it or he's telling the truth."

"I'm sure it's him," Korra said, her mouth going dry as she said it. She approached the holes in the wall, her eyes transfixed on him, hardly able to believe he could possibly still be alive, let alone be standing before her.

"Hello… Amon."


	4. Chapter IV: The Scarred Man

Chapter IV

The Scarred Man

"Rest assured I have nothing to gain from seeing you," Amon remarked. "Though we have unfinished business, I was struck by some rather unusual irony. I can no longer bend anything. Not the water in a glass, not the sweat dripping from my forehead, and especially not a drop of your blood."

"Where have you been for the last year?" Korra demanded, practically ignoring what he had already said. "And why come back now? It's been a year, you couldn't have found some other city to save from the 'tyranny of benders' or whatever you were going on about?"

"I disappeared because I was attacked. Tarrlok and I both," Amon replied gravely. "A year ago, using techniques I had not anticipated you did indeed manage to defeat me, Avatar. You may have also seen me attempt an escape with my brother Tarrlok… I don't know where we were going. I was driving the ship but no direction seemed clear to me, I just knew we had to escape Republic City for a time. Just as we reached the outskirts however, a singular figure managed to jump from a tiny rock pointing out from the waves and set foot on our ship… I have no idea how he could have known we were there. It was almost as if he was waiting for us."

"Did Tarrlok lead you to him somehow?" Korra asked, still not convinced of everything he was saying.

"If he did he managed some excellent commitment to the role. I'll get to that… The man attacked us. He was dressed all in black, his face hidden by a hood, I couldn't get a good look at him. Challenging a waterbender in the middle of the ocean should have been a deathwish. Even after what the two of you did," His eyes shifted between Korra and Mako. "I had plenty of fight left in me, especially for one man… But I'd never seen anything like it before. Even as I channeled the water to strike him, he cut through with a blast… Almost like lightning, but pure black. It didn't form a current through the water, so it couldn't have been lightning, but it _appeared_ to be. He blasted Tarrlok and myself multiple times… It was like receiving chi-block after chi-block, every one tearing brutally through my being on this fantastic scale. Tarrlok and I were defeated quickly, and I fell unconscious… I awoke in complete darkness, weaker than I've ever felt in my life. I heard someone coming, and I tried desperately to bend, only to find the ability taken from me and Tarrlok trapped in chains, as I was."

"Our captor made himself known, though we never saw anything more this his shadow. He was an old man, he had to have been, judging by the sound of his voice. He told us he had known we were going to escape from Republic City the way we did, and that he still had a greater purpose for us. We remained in almost complete darkness for all those months, fed barely enough to survive, before he said he was moving onward. I was blinded, bound and the next time I see the light, I have been turned over to the police. And here we are."

Korra had not broken her glare since the summary had begun. "Give me one good reason why I should believe any of that," she challenged. "We've already established you're a master of long-games, you're now being housed in the middle of the city you despise, you still have followers out there-"

"I still have followers?" He asked, amused. "I wasn't even aware… Go ahead Avatar, you want to try and test me? My bending is gone, whoever he was he took it while I was unconscious."

Korra thought deeply on this before she turned to Lin, "Can you get me through to the other side?"

"Of course I can, but you really want to test this?" Lin asked. "I'd hardly call what he's said a reason to believe him."

"I need to know something for sure," Korra said. "Between everyone here I think we can handle him even if he is lying, and I've already given bending back after he's taken it away. It'll be fine Chief, just give me a chance."

Still looking in with some reluctance, Lin stomped a foot, revealing a tiny staircase leading from their side of the wall to Amon's. The four slowly ventured to the other side as he former leader of the Equalists watched them patiently.

Korra took a deep breath as she approached him, feeling her body ignite as she released her inner tensions, opening her now glowing eyes and revealing herself in the Avatar State. As she came forward she placed one hand on his forehead and another on his chest. To her surprise, Amon did not respond, and accepted it quietly.

She had experienced locked bending when she had returned Lin's abilities to her after Amon had taken them away. He had never truly taken anyone's bending away, just trapped it in a singular spot and rendered it inaccessible. Only an Avatar could possibly fully take bending out of the body.

And yet as her chi ran through his body, searching for the lock, she could not find one. There were no locks to speak of, his chi was flowing perfectly normally… For someone who couldn't bend. Everything within him was consistent, nothing seemed to be damaged or touched at all. It was only the knowledge that he had been able to bend water that assured her had had ever been capable at all.

When she allowed herself to revert, she continued to stare at him, wide eyed for a moment before turning to her companions. "He isn't lying. I just searched through his chi paths, there really isn't anything there at all. He can't bend at all anymore."

"Hey, alright!" Mako cheered. "Sounds good to me."

"Wait… It can't mean… Oh no. Oh please no!"

Every eye turned to Tenzin as he struggled to control himself before bringing a hand to his mouth. "I have no idea what he's doing here… It can't be…"

"What's going on?" Korra asked. "Are you alright?"

"Lin, I need to talk to Korra in private. And we need to return to the island as soon as possible. Come along!" He firmly grabbed ahold of Korra's arm and made his way towards the station's entrance.

"Hang on, hang on!" Korra shouted, pulling herself away. "What is wrong with you? What is so grave that we need to leave right now?"

"If he's in the city he's surely looking for you already. I need to get you to safety before-"

"_Who_?" Korra demanded. "Why aren't you telling me what is going on here? Have you been hiding something from me?"

"Korra no, I'm not hiding this. I was just sure it would never be relevant. The man who did this? He should be dead! I saw it myself!"

"Tenzin get ahold of yourself," Lin said. "If you've got something to say you can just say it here."

"No, I'm not staying here any longer. Korra, I need you to trust in me. This matter is grave. He surely knows who you are already and he'll be coming for you. We can't let that happen. Please, I will explain everything, but I need you to trust me."

Though she could not shake his bizarre reaction, Tenzin had always been family to her. Even now, she was positive her airbending teacher only wanted what was best, and if he had information and was bringing it up in such the way that he was, she was sure it had to be important. She turned, disappointed, towards Lin and Mako.

"Mako, you know your way back from here?"

"We were going to meet back up with Bolin and Asami after the fireworks remember? I'll just tell them you had Avatar business."

"You're the best," she said, giving him a goodbye hug as he gave her a reassuring nod. "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Count on it," Mako said.

Korra then turned to Tenzin with another sigh. "Alright Tenzin, I'm all ears. Tell me what you need to tell me."

Tenzin was silent the entire ride back to Air Temple Island, and said nothing still as he landed and Korra greeted the great Naga as she was gleefully eating the treats her mother had prepared. Knowing how busy she had been, Korra put off approaching Tenzin on the subject a little longer to pet and praise her loyal beast.

"Tenzin's really got something on his mind girl," she said. "You better come in with me, I got a feeling this isn't going to be the kind of happy bedtime story he reads to the kids… Got a bad feeling this is going to be a little more like finding out Yakone was those two's father." Naga wimpered a little before licking her on the face, eliciting a laugh as the two met with Tenzin in the small library just east of the dining hall. The room was dark, only a few candles illuminating Tenzin and the cushioned mats that acted as seats.

"Please sit Korra. We have much to discuss." Korra sat on one of the mats, Naga sitting next to her and putting her head in Korra's lap as she continued to scratch behind her ears. "I told you, and I meant it. I didn't hide any of what I am about to say to keep you in shadows. I only withheld this information because I never saw a place in which it would be relevant."

"Alright," Korra said. "Go on then. What do you think is happening right now?"

Tenzin took a long breath before beginning. Korra was sure he had already gone over what he wished to say, but that no amount of preparation would have been enough. His actions were proving it.

"As I think you know Korra, we originally found the abilities possessed by Amon to be impossibilities. We were all sure only an Avatar could permanently take someone's bending away. And we were right… In that case."

"But now we have someone else who can apparently do it," Korra said.

"That's right. And, unfortunately, I think I know where he came from… And what he's really looking for."

"It was years ago. I don't really remember how long… Thirty-five maybe? I was a much younger man, and my father was still with us. He wanted to bring me on a journey to this very island, when construction of this temple was still in its earliest stages. Appa was very old and couldn't take us all there at once, so because I was the only other airbender, he requested I come with him."

"The trip was mostly standard. Time away with Dad was always exciting and fun… Until he came across something he had never seen before. In all of his travels, there was something he had never flown over. Sitting in the middle of the ocean, there was an island, but no simple island at all, it was actually indented _below_ the waves. Surrounded by oceanic waterfalls on every side. I still have no idea how something like that could even exist."

"I'm having a little trouble thinking of exactly what that would even look like," Korra admitted.

"He wanted to land there. Of course he did, how could he overlook such an anomaly. So we landed Appa on the shores, water splashing on every side of us, as he commanded the bison to stay put while we explored… There was something wrong even as we took our first steps. The sand below our feet left a louder crunch than any I had ever encountered. And the grains were gigantic, almost as if it wasn't sand at all… My father paid little mind, and encouraged me to come forward. He wanted to know what kind of animals lived on the strange, reverse-island."

"It didn't take us long to discover there weren't any at all. There was a forest of tropical trees diverging at points and leading to tiny villages, but no one, human or animal, to be found… It was then that Dad realized that something was _very_ wrong. The island was surely able to support life, so why wasn't there any sign of any there?"

"You better keep going, because I don't have any clear guesses," Korra remarked.

"A small temple sat atop the hill on the opposite side of the forests. Desperate for any kind of answer, my father made his way closer and closer to it. We finally found something else on that cursed island. He was tall, garbed all in black, his hair blowing in the wind as he stood against the sun, descending into the ocean-"

"Wait, what?" Korra asked. "I… I saw this! In a dream I had the other night! A man in black, the sun descending into the ocean… I remember all that!"

"You do?" Tenzin asked, surprised. "I suppose that tells us even more… Maybe even that my father was trying to warn you about what was about to happen."

"Don't stop now," Korra said. "Whatever Aang wanted to tell me it wasn't clear enough… But let me see if I can do any of this myself…"

Nudging Naga enough to convince her to sit up from her lap, Korra brought her hands together in a meditative stance, shutting her eyes and taking in Tenzin's descriptions as they came, searching for memories that predated her lifetime and quickly feeling a part of herself outside of the room with her instructor, and standing before the small temple he had described, feeling not as the Avatar she was, but the one who had come before.

-_Elsewhere…_-

The black haired man made his way down the stairs from the temple, his lean figure slowly becoming clear along with his facial features. His eyes were as pure and black as his hair, looking almost as if light refused to reflect off from them. On his right cheek he bore three scars and his mouth was shaped as a great, sinister smile.

"I've waited a long time to meet you, Avatar," the man said, staring down the two airbenders. "But I always knew you'd find your way here."

"Who are you?" Aang asked, his guard already up. "And why are you the only one on this island? Because it's clear you haven't always been."

"I would tell you," the man replied, "But perhaps I'd prefer you remember. Then again, I know it has been a long time… Why don't we just start with my name." He began making slow rounds about the ground they stood upon, locked in his gaze at Aang. "Not that I even remember the name I was given at birth… But then again, maybe it doesn't matter at all… All that matters is the fact that I was trapped here."

"For what reason?" Aang asked. "I didn't come here seeking a new enemy. I was just curious about the wildlife… Though now I'm curious about the lack of it."

The man unbuttoned his cloak slowly as he examined the Avatar and Tenzin, looking each of them up and down curiously, the same devilish smile still across his lips before he tossed the cloak aside, revealing a vest of deep, brown, scaly armor.

"Do you know what material this is?" The man asked. When Aang said nothing, he stated, "Lion turtle."

Aang was thrown by this for a moment before he said, "I don't believe you."

"They're about as functional as they are delicious," he replied. "He didn't go down without a fight. He did leave the scars after all."

Avatar Aang was slow to anger, but every word out of his mouth was filling him with rage. Aang had known the one he was sure was the last of the lion turtles, hunted to extinction by men like this one… Had he truly killed the last one? Even if he hadn't, he did posess a distinct lack of compassion and, indeed, a pride for his claim of killing one of the rarest creatures left in the world, and the smugness behind his claim of eating one left Aang disgusted.

"I still don't believe you," Aang said. "The lion turtles are long gone, well before your time."

"My time?" The scarred one asked, amused. "Avatar, you have no idea just what time is to one such as myself. But rest assured, I have waited for you for quite long enough!"

With these words he extended his arms and out from his hands came two eruptions of what appeared to be pure-black lightning. Aang attempted to blast them away with a swing of his glider, but the blasts hit him too quickly and with a cry of pain, grasping at his side, he was forced to accept the attack.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The blasts surged through his body, awakening and leaving every nerve of his being crying for pain. The scarred man was more than pleased with his initial assault.

"What… What is that?" Aang demanded, pushing back onto his feet and preparing to face him.

"It is a force older than you, Avatar," his opponent mocked. "Or didn't the lion turtle tell you?"

Aang quickly retook his stance and thrust a gust of wind at his opponent, throwing the scarred man off balance as their battle truly began.

_-Elsewhere-_

"My father and the man with the scar did battle for hours on that island… To this day I've never felt anything like it. Whenever someone bends the elements, they channel their chi in a way that we can comprehend. They channel that incredible force through elements found in nature… But seeing them in such a raw, unrestrained way is nothing short of incredible."

Korra opened her eyes and looked to her teacher. "I can't seem to channel any more of Aang's memories… What happened?"

"My father and the scarred man fought all over the island. I tried to assist him multiple times, but he continuously commanded me to stay back. I tried to remain at his side, so he wouldn't need to worry about my safety." When Korra gave him a look, Tenzin sheepishly admitted, "I suppose I could have thought that through a little more."

"So he really was attacking you with pure chi?" Korra asked. "He was… I don't know, a chibender?"

"I suppose so. And to this day the only one anyone has ever seen, at least as far as I've ever heard. My father didn't document this confrontation publically, he's only ever written about it in some of his old journals."

"The battle was hard on my father. Between the century spent in the iceberg and the belief he had already experienced every kind of opposition that he could, the man with the scar was a fierce and terrifying opponent. And one without any easily understood counter-measure. The flames of a firebender could be quenched, the control of a waterbender interrupted, but this man's power was strictly his own inner-might. Every attack drew from his body's ready reserves of untainted power and there was no good way to combat him. As their battle raged on, my father eventually found himself on the losing side, unable to keep up with his younger, swifter opponent. I suppose you can guess what happened next."

"Avatar State?" Korra asked.

"Yes indeed," Tenzin replied. "My father was very regretful it had come to that, but the scarred man had refused to be defeated by any other means, and even lasted for some time after the transformation. He knew the terrain, knew how to escape underground and out of my father's sight, but he could only hide for so long. With the incredible force of the Avatar State, Dad managed to tear free the earth from the ground, revealing a long line of underground caverns and, eventually, the scarred man, hiding in its very innermost passage, standing against another wall of falling water, looking as if the ocean was emptying into this tiny cave and down a seemingly empty pit… I don't know what happened to the water before it began to flow into that cave, but it shone bright and red, almost like a stream of liquid rubies."

"When confronted by my father, the man with the scars realized he had no hope of victory, and seeing it as his only method of escape. He jumped into the pit with the bright, shining red water and disappeared into the darkness. It was the first and last time we'd ever seen anyone like him, and all the more answers we ever had to go off of."

"So what you're saying is, you think he survived that plunge and, years after Aang's death, is an old man looking for me after he captured Amon and took his bending away?" Korra asked, still skeptical.

"I'm sure it sounds difficult to accept," Tenzin admitted. "But this is just too similar. The fact that another chibender has appeared decades after the only other one we've ever seen, and apparently decades _older_ than the last one we'd ever seen. Too many pieces feel like they're coming together. I think it must be him."

"But why did he bother taking Amon's bending away and waiting a whole year to show himself after that?" Korra asked. "Unless… Wait, what did that old guy Zuko invited up say… That energy can't be created or destroyed… Tenzin, you don't think he took Amon's bending for himself do you? Aang didn't do that, did he?"

"I don't think so, to my knowledge my father released the chi he took from those whose bending he removed," Tenzin said. "Still, it doesn't mean everyone who can bend chi would act so noble. And I hate to admit it, but that "Old guy" Zuko was talking to… I had a bad feeling about him from the beginning…"

"Wait, you can't mean Mr. Buro," Korra objected. "Asami has known him since she was a kid. I know he knew a lot about bending, but that doesn't mean-"

"The man with the scar has had over thirty years to perfect a new identity," Tenzin said harshly. "I'm slow to judge anyone, but there has been something about that one ever since I first saw him… And with an opponent like the man with the scar out there somewhere, I need to know for sure… I will need your help."

"This really isn't like you," Korra said.

"Do you think I'd want to clarify something so rash if I wasn't fearful of the absolute worst?"

Korra tried to find a reason to object. She didn't want to confront Buro and she most certainly did not want Tenzin's fears to be true. And she could not object to what he was suggesting: Only true fear could turn her ordinarily firm, calm teacher into someone convinced of Buro's involvement. Even if he was wrong, she knew they would have to find out for sure.

"What did you have in mind?"

[[Author's note: If this were being made for Nick, I would request Crispin Freeman be the voice of the man with the scars]]


	5. Chapter V: Dead Eyes

Chapter V

Dead Eyes

In the dark of night he had appeared. When the guards awoke the next morning, no one had any clear recollection of seeing a face or even much of a body. His speed was unprecedented, his strikes like being struck by lightning and leaving deep, raw wounds.

Most striking of all however, not a single bender amongst them could fulfill their birthright any longer. Whatever had attacked them had somehow stolen their ability to bend entirely.

Along with the prisoner kept in the most central and secure cell.

The Firelord had to be pulled from his tenure in the city and notified. No one looked forward to telling him the news.

_-Elsewhere-_

"I am honored that the two of you could join me today. I've had plenty to research already, but one of the last airbenders and the Avatar herself? Perhaps not honored, I feel humbled. Gazo, please go pour us some tea, we have much to discuss."

Korra and Tenzin exchanged looks as they sat across from Baru and he made commands of his servant for refreshments. The old man sat down across from the two as they examined his house. It was large and covered in an assortment of decorations reminiscent of all four nations, speaking to the kind of coinsure the man must be. Suits of Water Tribe armor stood next to a large banner of a full moon on the eastern wall, a small koi pond just below it and, to Korra's discomfort, a polar bear dog rug sat upon the floor. On the opposite side there hung a large painting of Ba Sing Se, a pair of hook swords and numerous pieces of metallic clothing. And on the remaining walls, true to form, hung old pieces of Fire Nation propaganda, dao swords, portraits of both Zuko and his father Ozai and even, to Korra's surprise, what appeared to be a replica air-glider.

"You sure do have a lot of… Nice things here," Korra said with some hesitation, eyes still on the rug.

"That one is imitation, I assure you," Baru chuckled, Korra letting out a sigh of relief and relaxing a little.

"What is it all?" Tenzin asked. "It mostly looks like paraphernalia from the war."

"Oh it is," Baru said. "I was born the year the war ended, just a few months after it in fact… It always intrigued me. Maybe not in the best way, but there was something about it amongst my generation. The first in a hundred years to know peace right after all that had raged… I was always curious about what had happened. And of course my generation was the first to be taught about tolerance and acceptance in the new world Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko created. My parents were non-benders living in the middle of the Earth Kingdom, for their entire lives. Firebenders were oppressors, earthbenders fought to defend themselves, waterbenders kept to themselves and the airbenders were dead. I was one of the first to be raised to think any other way. That benders could be allowed to get along with one another, and with non-benders as well. The cultures and ideas are all wonderful and mean a lot. Amon and his equalists would have stomped that beauty out. I couldn't do anything to stop him, but I hoped against hope you would succeed Avatar. A world without benders would lose so much of its glory, so much of its splendor."

Korra looked towards Tenzin, her look questioning if he could still possibly believe the man before them could be the same one who had dueled his father years before and somehow taken away Amon's ability to bend. Tenzin's glare, in contrast, assured her he was not done yet.

"What I found most interesting was your theory on chi," Tenzin said. "I was wondering how you came to know so much about it."

"Oh I've been studying the nature of chi my entire life," Baru replied. "It's a fascinating business, really it is. Why are some of us born to bend the elements while others aren't? Can we _create_ new benders through manipulation of chi? Is there any way to cause an increase or decrease in the bending and non-bending population because of it? I've always been hungry for answers Master Tenzin, your father made sure of that when he performed that glorious feat and removed Ozai's bending entirely. I just had to wonder, where in the world did it go? Are there more firebenders in the world because of it? My research says that there aren't. What about when he did the same to Yakone? You've now confirmed Councilman Tarrlok and Amon were both his children, how did he pass on his exceptional bending abilities when they had been taken away from him? Did they find their way into his sons somehow?"

Korra felt sure Baru would ramble as long as the two did nothing to interrupt him, questioning matters aloud that she had never even considered. He was a man overcome with curiosity and wonder, every word weakening Korra's suspicions but seemingly increasing Tenzin's unease.

"And then there was all I discovered about the idea of visions, of communications with past lives. Of what, I feel I can dare to say, may even be some limited form of time travel."

"Time travel huh?" Korra asked. "As in, sending people back through it?"

"No. Not exactly that, not yet at least." Baru insisted. "And you, as the Avatar, may well be the surest proof of it. You receive visions from your past lives, don't you?"

"I've seen things from Aang a few times before," Korra said. "He's shown me some things from his own lifetime."

"Exactly! _Mental_ time travel is what I am referring to. That somehow, we may be capable of projecting our minds into the past or, possibly even the future as well! Why do we suddenly have memories burst into our minds? Why do we sometimes know something is going to be before it does? I think we are able to travel time through dedicated practice with our spirits alone. Who are those who seem to have the clearest idea of what is to be? Besides the Avatar, I have found it is airbenders. They are very spiritual people and possess incredible foresight, possibly because they have some deeper connection to their future selves."

"It is an honor to hear such praise of my people," Tenzin said. "But what you're suggesting sounds like quite a stretch. Airbenders have foresight because we quietly study situations and try to do the most good for every side, not out of some connection with our future selves."

"I'm not finished with my theory yet, Master Tenzin," Baru said. "But perhaps someday you will permit me to see your island personally. Perhaps then I can have some clearer idea of how the airbenders function and what your capabilities are. I mean can you imagine-"

Korra and Tenzin both sighed as Baru began to launch into another of his lengthy stream of consciousness speeches.

_-Meanwhile, within the Republic City prison-_

"May I have a razor?"

"No."

"I only mean to shave this thing off. Come on, what is a man without his bending to The Republic's finest metalbending elite?"

"The answer is no."

Lin glared at Amon, ten metalbenders on either side of him as he stepped out from the bathing chamber, half dressed and a hand at his beard. Every officer had orders to immediately bring him down if he attempted to so much as blink funny, but he remained collected and quiet, only continuing to ask for a razor. With a glare as cold as ice, Lin shouted, "Charan!"

"Yes ma'am!" One of her officers replied.

"I've decided to appease our prisoner… Bring me a razor."

The officer rushed down the hall as every eye remained on Amon, the little smirk on his face seemingly promising horrors to every one of them. When Charan returned and handed the razor off to line, she stomped her foot, raising a pair of rock columns out from the ground and trapping Amon's hands and feet within them, locking him in place. She then took a few steps forward and brought the razor to his throat.

"You're in my custody," she asserted. "You're going to play by my rules."

With that she began to run the razor up and down his cheeks dry. Amon had no change in reaction, only smiling maliciously with every stroke. A few times the blade broke the skin and a little blood dripped down from his cheeks, but it was a mostly straightforward process. Everyone in the room expected something more was coming. At some moment, Lin would make the cut that could well end the terrorist's life, or that Amon would somehow reveal an unseen power. Still, nothing came of the shaving before she handed the razor off to Charan again. "Are you comfortable?" She sneered.

"Very," Amon replied, a few of the cuts still dripping as Lin shook some off her own hands. As she turned to walk away from him however, he then continued, "With all due respect Chief Beifong, you really aren't as impressive as your mother."

"Aren't I?" Lin asked, feigning interest.

"I'm afraid not. It was well known that Toph Beifong could sense deception through tremors through one's body. It seems you were not so skilled… Or perhaps it is simply that, after all the blood I've bent over the years, I have attained a masterful control of my own heartbeat. I suppose it really doesn't matter."

"What are you going on about?" Lin demanded, unamused.

"This."

With that the blood that dripped from Lin's hands suddenly took on a pitch black color and flew up at her, slashing into the scars that were already on her cheek and burrowing under her skin. She screamed in pain and grabbed at the wound as every guard turned and gave Amon their immediate attention.

Amon's sneering turned to a cackle as he raised his face, his eyes having become completely consumed with darkness, taking a deep breath, and exhaling a force like scorching black fire, quickly catching some of the officers off guard.

"Did he just firebend?!" One of the officers demanded as the debris started to clear, only for Lin's rock structure's to shatter as Amon raised his fists, they too now covered in the same black color.

"What about the chief?"

"She'll be fine, keep your attention on Amon!"

"Amon isn't here," the criminal sneered as patches of his skin too became engulfed in shadow. "I've taken his place."

Ignoring his words, the metalbenders stepped forward and extended their fists, firing steel wire and manipulating it to wrap tightly around his wrists. Amon took this with little mind, darkness like fire engulfing his fingertips as he slashed through the wires with ease and rushed at the nearest officer, two fingers raised, still burning, and thrust them into the guard. There was a scream of agony. His metallic armor shattered as the fingers dug and burned into his underclothes until they met his flesh. From there they did not burn him, but instead seemed to extend and branch outward, clinging to his skin. The other guards fired their wires but Amon gave them little mind as the darkness climbed up the guard's body. He shook in pain and fear as the black overcame his eyes, now rolling up into his head, his jaw slack, as he fell to the ground, sounding almost as if he was choking on his own fluids.

The crazed Amon turned to the horrified officers who had never seen such a thing before and stomped one of his bare feet. The shadows extended out from them and quickly made their way towards the metalbenders, who frantically jumped backwards towards their chief and stomped their feet, producing large columns of earth and cutting off the shadows. For a moment, they breathed a sigh of relief.

Then there was a smash. Every eye darted, mouths falling slack. Another smash. And another. And at the fourth, the barrier shattered, Amon and the shadows now slipping through.

"What even is this?!" They demanded. "How is he doing this?!"

And in the midst of the chaos, one of them noticed a horrifying fact the others hadn't. "It's heading towards the cells! He's trying to attack everyone in the prison with that stuff!"

As soon as he had shouted it he was blasted by an eruption of the black, knocking him to the ground and struggling against it, struggling and screaming as loud as he could.

"I have much work to do," Amon said, stepping closer to the remaining guards. "First this prison. Then this city. Then-"

"I'm not letting you get that far."

The officers turned to their chief, who, despite struggling to stand, forced herself closer to the center of the fight. "I told you, whoever you are," Lin said through a grit of teeth. "You're in my custody. You're going to play by my rules."

She raised her arms, metallic blades shaping themselves from within her gauntlets. It was rare that she brought such force into battle, but she had already beheld too many of the horrors of "Amon's" new powers. She rushed at him and thrust the blade protruding from her right wrist at him, but with whatever sickening powers he possessed damaging her balance and concentration, he dodged her out easily. Still she ran down the hallway and swung again and again, though she was outmatched at every turn, though something on Amon's face assured her he was impressed.

"I can't believe how well you're fighting the process," he sneered. "I guess there's a reason you're so well revered. Not since the badger moles have I seen an earthbender put up such a fight, your people are usually so… Unremarkable."

"All of you get out of here!" Lin commanded of her officers. "Seal every exit you can, we can't let this thing escape into the streets!"

"But chief, what about you-"

"Let me do my job!" Lin shouted, stomping her foot and putting another barrier between herself and her squad. She now faced Amon alone as down the hall officers and prisoners like screamed and demanded to know what the shadows approaching them were.

A sickness was brewing in her, that much was evident as she struggled to stand up straight, feeling almost as if a virus was crawling through her being. Still, she would not surrender. "Time I paid you back for taking my bending," she spat.

"I told you dear, Amon isn't here anymore," he replied. "But I'll play with you a little longer." And he took his stance.

_-Meanwhile, at Baru's estate-_

In the midst of yet another of his ramblings on the nature of chi, time and the universe, Baru froze, as if suddenly cut off, and pointed out his window.

"I… I don't mean to stop so suddenly… But what on earth is going on out there?"

Korra and Tenzin exchanged looks before they gazed out his window at the city and gasped. Several buildings a few blocks away were smoking, fire evident on their rooftops. Korra stepped closer and opened the window, suddenly exposing them to the screams of running from the houses and a few more small fires now visible in the distance. As she looked down, she saw a mother pulling a small child by his arm, screaming at him to keep on running as she fired jets of flame at what appeared to be nothing at all, until Korra noticed a strange, paper-thin shadowy shape in persuit, being struck by every blast of fire but not slowing.

"What is going on out there?" Korra demanded of her teacher.

"I don't know, even the man with the scars didn't seem to possess powers like this," Tenzin said fearfully.

"Quickly now, we must retreat!" Baru called. "I have a bunker in the back, please, you can come with me!"

"What, and just leave these people to be overtaken by those… Things?" Korra demanded. "No, I have to go help them."

"You go and hide," Tenzin said, seemingly shrugging off the fears he had come in with for just a moment. "We must find out what that is, it could be connected to whoever brought in Amon."

"No! Please, please I beg you!" Baru shouted. "Please come and hide with me… He won't like it if you try and interfere!"

Tenzin and Korra again froze and slowly turned to face Baru.

"What do you mean, 'he'?"

Baru's mouth hung open as his eyes became full of dread. "No… No sir please! Please it was an accident! I didn't mean to reveal you, please don't do it again- AGH!"

With a scream of pain Baru threw back his head and his eyes too seemed to flood with the same darkness within Amon's, the shadows radiating off his body as he stood up straight again and spoke. "I was hoping he could keep you better distracted," Baru said. "Oh well, he had a good mind, not much else."

"Who are you?" Tenzin demanded.

"I'm exactly who you think I am, airbender" Baru said with a taunt. "I saw the fear in your eyes from the very beginning, and now let me affirm every one of them!"

Baru extended his hands outward, producing jet-black flames from each and running at Korra and Tenzin with a speed that did not at all match his aging body. Both managed to dodge the first attack, but with his second he went right for Korra, digging two of his fingers into her shoulder and knocking her backwards with a cry of pain In retaliation she threw several punches, each covered in fire of her own and their flames met, strike for strike, before Tenzin threw a kick from behind Baru and knocked him off balance, allowing Korra to finally strike the dead-eyed man with a punch of fire. When she stepped towards him to attack again, Baru opened his mouth and fired a blast of the pure black, forcing her away and creating some more distance and pushing to his feet, an almost demonic grin spread across his face.

_-The Prison-_

Lin's breath was growing short. Amon's speed, his articulation, and the incredible power of the darkness that emanated off of him was unlike anything she had ever faced before. She had brought herself to levels of lethal force faster than any time in recent memory, but between the man's strength and the forces seeming to crawl through her body, she couldn't keep up with him.

"You cannot defeat me," Amon taunted. "And even if you could, it would never matter. I have already come too far. This former waterbender is only the beginning… And you're minutes away from being added to my collection."

"Collection… What are you…" Lin forced her questions out of her mind. She had to focus on the fight if she wanted a chance at victory.

Gritting her teeth, Lin fired cables from her two gauntlets, stabbing them into the wall and, with a swing of her arms, wrapped them tight around Amon's arms. He chuckled as the flames coursed through him, threatening to burn through the wires. Before he could manage however, Lin ran at him, right blade extended and stabbed it right into his chest.

To what was only minor surprise now, the blade pierced Amon as if his chest was full of tar, the blade stuck within. Lin managed to break the metal off and jump backwards, to her pleasure seeing clear fear on Amon's face.

"Guess you finally did it," he said. "Unfortunately, I need this shell a little longer… I'll leave my essence to finish the job."

"You're not going anywhere!" Lin yelled, thrusting another fist and cable towards him, but this time Amon managed to block it and ran in the opposite direction, deeper into the prison and towards the other captives and guards, who had long since been silenced.

Clutching her scars and fighting as hard as she could, Lin attempted to persue him for a few steps before the shadows finally bested her and she fell to the ground, quickly losing consciousness.

_-Baru's Estate-_

Korra and Tenzin had finally managed to pick up the pace against the deceptive old man, trapping him in the room's corner against the koi pond, Korra attempting constantly to raise and freeze the water to trap him in place, but upon any attempt, Baru managed to break free with the force of the black chi.

"You aren't going to take me," Baru said. "Just give up, we'll finish another day. I need this host a little longer!"

The two ran at him for strike after strike, Korra's blasts of fire and stomps to call up earth easily devastating his Baru's precious room of antiques, but she could not care. Baru continued to dance around their strikes, clearly growing more desperate for an escape before he finally made the move that sealed the battle. As he made a mad dash towards one of the exits, Korra, desperate for something to grant her and Tenzin an advantage, grabbed the replica glider, channeled her airbending strength, and swung it, blasting Baru backwards and crashing him against the opposite wall. She looked at it, dumbstruck and now sure it wasn't a fake.

Glider in hand, Korra and Tenzin approached the cornered Baru as he starred up at them, his eyes somehow darker than they had been before, before he opened his mouth and expelled another blast of black chi. This one, however, was not offensive, and soared right past them and into the hallway. Korra and Tenzin tried to follow it with their eyes, but it was gone in an instant. They turned back to Baru, who seemed to have fallen unconscious.

Korra grabbed the old man by his shirt and jerked him upwards, shaking him and yelling, "Wake up! You have a lot to answer for!"

But when Baru's eyes did open again, they were back to their previous, unimpressive brown color, a glaze seeming to have overtaken them as the old man, with considerable struggle, managed to say, "I'm… I'm sorry… He… Made me… Do it…" Before falling again.

Korra and Tenzin exchanged uneasy looks. What in the world did could it mean?

_-Elsewhere-_

"I can't believe it could have happened… I was sure this was all finally over… And you have no idea how?"

"We don't, Firelord Zuko. We're so sorry… We need the Avatar to track him down."

Zuko let out a long sigh as he led his soldiers through his uncle's tea shop, opening the door to his exclusive patio and motioning at the two outside.

"Hope you weren't having a moment, something big just happened."

The waterbending girl and the airbending boy turned towards him, worried looks on their faces.

"What is it Zuko?" The waterbender asked.

"It's my father. We don't know who or how, but someone staged a break-out. He's free."

"What?!"

"Aang, I'm so sorry, I know we thought we'd finally won the war… But I don't know that it's all finished yet."

Aang and Katara looked to one another before releasing from their embrace, Aang slowly walking forward to his friend, a look of determination on his face.

"We beat Ozai once, we'll do it again. Lead the way!"


	6. Chapter VI: Quarantined

Chapter VI

Quarantined

Across the earth kingdom and the ocean the small, rag-tag group travelled. Everyone felt it was too soon to be heading off again. It hadn't even been a month since the Firelord had been defeated and peace looked like something other than a far-off fantasy. Still, it seemed Ozai had already broken through his restraints, and he had to be stopped once again.

In Zuko's war balloon led the young warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka and the blind earthbender Toph. By their side, aboard the gigantic flying bison Appa rode Sokka's sister, the waterbender Katara, and the airbending Avatar himself, Aang. The two groups flew close to one another, so as to make communication easy.

"You know, even in the worst case scenario, how bad could he possibly be?" Sokka asked. "Aang kicked his butt once he went into the Avatar State, and that was all one, Sozin's Comet in full effect. He can't even bend anymore, and as much as I'd like to pretend that isn't a disadvantage, it really is."

"Someone broke him out for a reason," Zuko said firmly. "And whoever they were they must have a plan for him, possibly even some way to make him a threat again… Aang, you're sure there's no way he could have gotten his bending back?"

"I pulled it out of him," the Avatar assured. "It didn't do him any internal damage, but I'm absolutely sure he can't bend anymore. If he couldn't do it with Sozin's Comet in place, he definitely can't without it."

"What would anyone want with him then?" Katara asked. "Unless… Do you think they were just looking for revenge? That maybe imprisoning him wasn't enough for them?"

"I doubt it," Zuko replied. "Otherwise they wouldn't have gone to the trouble of breaking him out. They probably would have finished him off right there, inside the prison."

"Well we'll find them wherever they are and whatever they want," Toph chimed in. "I'm _all_ for this happening. I was getting tired of not giving bad guys a piece of my mind."

The group chuckled uneasily at Toph's comment, save for Aang, who continued to direct Aapa through the skies. The era of peace he had fought so hard for seemed like it had finally come, only for more problems to force their way in. He was determined to find and defeat Ozai and whoever had retrieved him as fast as possible.

When they stopped for the first night to allow Appa to rest, Aang and Zuko did not enter the small village they had landed just outside of, in order to avoid drawing attention. Zuko's attendants had assured them no one outside of his court knew of Ozai's escape, and he was sure if they were all seen travelling together it might raise some questions. Katara, Sokka and Toph returned from the town with food, reporting that news of Ozai's escape clearly hadn't reached the residents yet. They sat around a fire Zuko had created and pondered the situation.

"I mapped out our journey so my forces can inform us if my father is spotted," Zuko explained, unrolling a map from the inside of his vest. "We think he might be hiding somewhere around the palace. Security _should_ be able to corner him if he is, but even then, he knows passages even I don't. If he's not there he might have stolen a boat and retreated to one of the nearby islands. Wherever he is, we'll track him down."

"What if someone in the palace is still on his side?" Katara asked. "Have you thought about that?"

"I have," Zuko replied. "And an insurgency might already be happening. But even if that is happening, we'll figure something out… As long as he doesn't find out where Azula is being held, we should be able to handle him."

The mention of Zuko's sister sent a shudder down the spine of nearly every spine… Save again for Toph, who interrupted the fearful silence with a crack of her knuckles. The five ate quietly and, before much longer, all laid down to sleep, except for Aang, who laid against Appa and rubbed his forehead.

"I thought we were going to get more time than this, buddy," Aang said, reaching an arm out and scratching the bison through its layers of fur. Appa let out a little groan. "I almost wish we could just let him go for a while longer… But if we don't get him now, he could start the fighting again. We can't let that happen, boy. We just can't."

After a little longer the tiredness of travelling again overtook him, and he fell into an uncomfortable sleep. He did not dream that night, though when he awoke, he was almost sure it had to be.

In the middle of the night he found himself pulled from the uneasy sleep, not by anything specific, but a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pushed himself off of his sleeping companion and walked into the darkness for half an hour, a figure just barely visible just on the outskirts of the village Sokka and Katara had gone to. He was slender, and stood with crossed arms. Even before the two could exchange a word, Aang felt some kind of familiarity with him, and a rush like cold air overtaking him. The figure's arms were crossed, his lips formed into a malicious smile.

"Well, good to know you're awake," he said as Aang stepped closer. Indeed, the Avatar noted, something was uncanny about him, most likely the three scars that covered much of his right cheek. "I can't believe we're finally meeting again."

"Again? We've met before?" Aang asked, examining him up and down, trying to trust the lessons of the monks and not judge the man by his appearance, but he could not deny there was something inherently sinister about him.

"We've met many times, long ago," the man said. "And we will meet again in days to come."

"What is your name?" Aang asked. "Maybe I'll remember that."

"Don't be so sure Avatar. Even I don't remember my name." He answered. "I can only remember my title. It meant, 'The Scarred King'."

Aang was sure he had heard that name before, but could not identify where. He thought on the man's words before asking, "We've met before? How old are you?"

"Stop asking me things I have long forgotten," He laughed. "I can tell you much, Avatar. But what would be the fun of that? After all, you still have to track down Ozai.

Aang froze. "How do you know about that?"

"I have forgotten much, but I know much as well," he said, now taunting him. "You didn't give me much of a chance to examine you last time we met. You are a curiosity to me, Avatar, even amongst your kind."

Aang felt as if combat was about to ensue, but his mind kept returning to his teachings. If the man wished to battle, he would be the first to attack. He was clearly trying to goad him, and he would not be manipulated.

"I thought it fair to approach you," he continued. "You become quite a legend, years from now, you know? And here you are, not even through childhood, when you defeated the great and mighty Ozai. I watched the entire affair from the hills, I've been waiting far too long to see it happen."

At this point, Aang snapped, "Why have you been following me? How did you know where I was going to fight Ozai? What do you want?!"

"Well it wouldn't be any fun if I made everything clear right now, would it?" He asked. As he spoke the wind began to pick up again, and as it did little specks seemed to blow off his body, as if he was made of dust. Aang stared in confusion before yelling at him to wait as his body disappeared entirely, leaving Aang alone.

Unsure of what to make of it, Aang turned back towards the campsite, slowly at first. As he continued however, he could not help but notice a growing glow near where he was sure the site sat. Fearing the worst, he ran towards the campsite to find a small collection of villagers wielding torches and standing on the opposite side of his friends and Appa, screaming that they do something he couldn't understand yet.

"Surrender him now!"

"They might already be infected!"

"What about the giant buffalo?"

"Attack! Take them all! Better safe than sorry!"

Aang stepped between the mob and his friends, extending his arms and glaring. "Alright, all of you stop!"

The mob grew even louder now. "The Avatar?! Don't tell me he's been infected too!"

"What is going on here?" Aang asked. "What do you mean, 'infected'?"

"They've been saying it for days… Please Avatar… Please help me!"  
Aang turned and saw a young man, his eyes worn and bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept in days, clinging in horror to Appa, who seemed oddly protective of him and let out a roar towards the crowd.

"You are sick, Gopan!" A member of the mob yelled. "We have no idea what it is, but you spat that bile everywhere and flung black lightning from your fingertips! We all saw it!"

"I don't know how I did any of that!" He insisted. "I don't even remember escaping the quarantine! But I don't want to go back, please don't make me go back!"

The man, surely not even twenty, was filled with utterly abject terror. Aang feared for him, sure what he was feeling must be genuine.

"Aang, I don't know what's going on with them, but we have other business to attend to," Zuko said, taking a few steps forward. "This isn't our business. They just want him, and if he's sick, they look like they just want to help him."

"While wielding torches and making demands?" Katara scoffed. "I think it's pretty easy to understand why he ran away."

"But I didn't run away!" Gopan wailed. "I must have been walking in my sleep! Or running, I don't know!"

"Well I can feel every one in that crowd," Toph said. "And they're as afraid of him as he is of them. Whatever he has they really are afraid of it."

"And now he might have infected every one of you!"

"He hasn't even touched us, other than Appa," Sokka objected. Immediately Gopan ran and hugged Sokka tightly, sobbing and thanking him for his defense as Sokka smiled uncomfortably towards the crowd. "Well… I mean… I don't _feel_ injected with anything."

"You don't want to be put into the quarantine," Gopan insisted. "They don't have a cure, they aren't _looking_ for a cure. They're just trying to lock us up like we're a bunch of criminals. We didn't ask for this!"

"Alright everyone, alright," Aang said, stepping towards the mob. "Please listen to me, I just got back, whatever he has he couldn't possibly have given it to me. Let me come with you to your village and let me see this quarantine for myself. Maybe I can talk with my past lives, one of them might have seen this before."

"Aang!" Zuko interjected. "We have a mission to complete."

"I know we do," Aang sighed. "But this is my responsibility too, if there is anything I can do about it.

The mob went quiet after Aang's offer, a select few talking amongst themselves as one, an older man, made his way to the front.

"I am Ranta, and Gopan is of my village. He was the third of now five we fear has obtained a vile disease spreading through our countryside… If there is some service you can offer us, we would be honored to have you."

Aang looked hesitantly towards his allies, Zuko and Sokka's glares telling him he had more important work to be doing, but Katara's look of concern assuring him he was making the right choice.

"We will go. And hopefully, there will be something I can do."

"Very well… But your friends must join Gopan," Ranta asserted to Aang's dismay. "The disease may already have been passed. We must know for sure."

"I told you we aren't infected!" Sokka yelled. "We would know if we were-"

Before he could conclude his defense, five earthbenders stepped forward from the crowd, extending their fists and firing projectiles of rock-hands, trapping his and the rest of Aang's companions wrists.

The formerly caring and concerned Katara was now also shouting in anger. "You don't have a right to do this! And what are you- former Dai Li?!"

"It only takes one to pass the secrets along," Ranta said, a small smile coming across his face. "You learn a lot from working under Earth Kingdom royalty. Including that sometimes you must make decisions rather than linger upon them"

"Wow, you Dai Li really _are_ the same!" Toph yelled. "Annoying, cowardly and not any better than the people you're fighting."

"I will own that the generation following my own certainly seemed pathetic… I was nothing short of insulted when that runt Feng obtained my position after my retirement. But I can also tell you that I could have lingered on my decision to save masses of my people after General Iroh breached the wall." He paused, unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and opened it, revealing a horrific, red scar running down his chest. "Or I could act… Don't give me that stare, 'Your majesty'. Your affection for your uncle is famous, but don't you dare forget that the man had my people under his foot for nearly two years." No one, especially Zuko, said a word for a minute as Ranta redressed. "And I'm sure your uncle only did what he felt he had to for his people. I do not ask to become your enemy. I ask for the sake of my village. Please cooperate." When another minute passed without a response, Ranta smiled, "Good. Let me lead the way."

…

Aang and Ranta spent the next day watching his friends scowl back at him from the opposite side of a sheets of deep green volcanic glass, each alone in their own cell. "It's not easy to bend, but you find me any other glass you can bend at all," Ranta said. The place they now stood was some dimly lit, modified prison, itself seeming long out of date even before it was meant to be a place of care.

"So you've been able to keep an eye on them, but you still don't really know what this 'disease' is?" Aang asked.

"We don't," Ranta said. "About a week or two ago the first of our citizens started acting completely out of his mind. He shook violently for a little bit, his wife tried to control him but to no effect. His eyes disappeared til they were black as pitch, and then, out of nowhere, he started throwing blasts like they were lightning. Blew his own house to smithereens. He wasn't even a bender."

This took Aang by surprise. "A disease that could give people limited bending abilities?"

"I don't know. And I seriously hope not."

"How long are we going to be here? I don't mean to trivialize your village, but we had other work to do."

"Well why don't you start by trying to find that information you proposed to me?" Ranta asked gruffly. "If you think your past lives may know something, now would be the time to ask."

"I can't just talk to my past lives like it's nothing," Aang objected. "I need somewhere that I can attain some peace."

"Yeah?" Ranta asked, then stomped his foot, dropping another sheet of the volcanic glass and motioning towards it. "Go on in. It's soundproof."  
Aang looked towards the cell and then back at Ranta, a sense of tension coming over him. "I don't mean to sound rude, but-"

"I get it," Ranta sighed. "You don't trust me. And I can't say I really blame you. Tell you what, _I'll _go in the cell and leave you to your business. You come over and tap the glass when you're finished, alright?"

Aang was surprised by the retired agent's compliance. "Um… Yeah. Alright. Thank you."

Without another word Ranta stepped into the cell, stomped his foot again and sealed himself on the other side, nodding to Aang as he did. The young Avatar looked then to all of his friends, trapped within separate confines and giving him looks ranging from frustration to fear. He took a breath, sighed, turned away from them and sat cross-legged, cupping his hands and closing his eyes.

It took a few minutes, but he soon found himself opening them again to the spectral figure of his previous incarnation and mentor, Avatar Roku.

"It is good to see you again, Aang." Roku said, smiling gently, but then frowning a moment later. "Though I fear what you have come to me for. I had seen your defeat of Ozai, and yet you need my council again so quickly?"

"Unfortunately, I think I do, Avatar Roku," Aang said humbly. "I agreed to help this village of people, they are suffering from some kind of infection that none of them have ever seen before. Some kind of condition that allows for temporary bending of some kind. I want to help these people, but I need to do it quickly, I need to go elsewhere."

"Hm, some kind of sporadic, temporary bending?" Roku asked. "Or is it perhaps less sporadic than you think?"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Remember what the lion turtle said to you? Once there was a time before humans bent the elements. Once, they bent the energy within themselves. Is it not then possible that such an ability has returned to the people of this village?"

"I mean, I guess it is," Aang said. "But something doesn't seem right. The lion turtle made it sound natural, normal. Everyone has described this mess like it's some kind of plague."

"I could be mistaken Aang. These sound like very unusual circumstances. Perhaps ones I am not best suited for… There is another Avatar who may be able to advise you. He was the last Avatar to live in the same time as the ones who bent their own chi."

"What is his name?" Aang asked.

"He is Avatar Gi Sho. Ethnically, he was a firebender. It is much farther back than I know you are used to going, so take your time. Perhaps he can grant you guidance I cannot."

"Gi Sho… Okay, thank you Avatar Roku," Aang said, bowing his head in respect as the phantom dissipated from view. Releasing any tension remaining in his body, Aang struggled to push himself backwards farther and father, his mind growing distant from the room he sat within as he sought the enigmatic Gi Sho.

…

At the same time, on the opposite side of the quarantined building, four of the five contained on the opposite sides of the volcanic glass were pounding on it, screaming and trying to get their voices to slip past. As they did, a crew of officers, dressed from head to toe so that no skin was exposed, approached them, rolling in trays of food.

"Yeah yeah, we've got your lunch right here Gopan," one of the guards said, stomping his foot and lowering the layer of glass.

"It's not that!" He cried. "I… I feel the sickness. I feel horrible, like I'm going to throw up."

"Yeah? Try and keep it under control," one of the guards said, shoving a covered food tray into his hands. "Our job is quite demeaning enough without having to clean up after you."

Goban was sweating profusely as he tried to hold to tray before it slipped from his fingertips, spilling all over the floor. "And we're not cleaning that up either!"

"So hot," Goban gasped, struggling to catch his breath. "Oh no… No I see him… I can see… I can see… AUGH!"

With the road Goban changed. Thrusting one of his fists forward he blasted back the guard who had given him his food in a burst of black, his breathing still heavy.

"You gonna put up a fight again?" One of the guards asked. "It won't last. It never does." And with that he shoved both of his hands forward, trapping Goban's hands above his head. The guard turned to his companions smugly.

"See? We're the best at what we do. Nothing to worry about-"

As the guard finished speaking there came an eruption of glass, deafening the whole half of the quarantined building. Guards clutched their ears and grit their teeth, demanding to know what had just happened when the three others who had been detailed stepped out, their eyes now consumed in shadows and the same pitch radiating from their fingertips.

"They can break the glass?!" One of the guards demanded. "But- but how?! And why didn't they before now?!"

"They?" One of the detained, this one a middle aged woman, asked. "I am not a 'they'. There is no they. There is only _me_."

From within his cell the last of the detained, a teenaged boy, watched in horror as darkness spread and radiated off of the four detained ones. the rock fists crumbling with minimal effort from Gopan as they approached the guards. He turned away in fear as the melee ensued, grateful he could not hear the madness that was surely going on outside.

Only to, moments later, hear a beating and a crackling on the glass. He tried to move away, searching for a place to hide, but there was nowhere.

"Please… Please don't do this!" He begged. "I'm a wealthy heir, my family can pay to have all of you cured… Or not cured! Whatever you like!" The tar-like color seemed to run down from their bodies, sliding through their feet and across the ground like lines of shadowy tentacles. "Please… Please I'll give you whatever you want!"

"I only want one thing," The sinister one said through Goban. And without another word, the shadows extended up the heir's body. For a moment there was a scream of agony. And in the next, silence.

Guards and prisoners now stood together, facing the opposite of the prison-made-'health center'. Goban stepped into the group's center, silently leading them to where The Avatar and his allies remained trapped.


End file.
